The Destruction of Anna's Grotto
Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, John, and Max were swimming to her secret grotto. "Bill, why can't you, John, or Max just tell us what this is all about?" Anna asked curiously. They swam through into Anna's grotto. The little mermaid and her brothers were curious about what they wanted to show them. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! "You'll see," Bill said with a smile, as he and his friends led them further inside. "It's a surprise." "I'm sure you'll like it," John added. "Won't they, Max?" "That's right, guys." Max said, as he and the others took them by the hands and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." Bill said. "No peeking, Tommy!" said John, as they led them towards the grotto. At that moment, they were finally inside the grotto. Max said, "Okay, Anna. You and your brothers can open your eyes now." Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy did so, and they gasped in sheer delight as they looked on in surprise when they saw.... Standing in front of them, was a statue of Kristoff, a statue of Aqua, a statue of Gogo, and a statue of Kimi! The same four statues she saw on his ship. Anna and her brothers put their hands on her hearts, smiled at them as they wrapped their arms around Bill, John, and Max and gave them a hug. "Oh, Bill! John, Max, you're the best!" Anna smiled. Then she, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy swam toward the statues and examined it. "It looks just like him," Anna exclaimed. "It even has her eyes!" added Hans. Anna and the merboys had no idea how they got into her grotto. They must have sunken through it last night. But they didn't care; all that matters was that Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy have something to remind them of the other four. Looking at Gogo’s statue, Hiro had a bright smile and giggled to the statue, saying, "Why, Gogo, run away with you?" And Tommy sighed, saying, "This is all so...so sudden." He and the others sweetly giggled again, as they spun excitedly around. Bill, John, and Max smiled, too. They had never seen them so happy in their lives. Anna and her brothers spun around happily and then they stopped at the moment they saw their father in the entrance glaring at them intently, as he held his trident. "Father!" Anna and Hans gasped in unison. "Dad!" Hiro gasped. "Daddy!" Tommy gasped. They tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then they spotted Eddie, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the human mountaineer, the human Keyblade Wielder, the human Japanese girl, and the human baby girl and they would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Bill, John, and Max, being equally scared as Eddie, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. Audubon took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I consider myself a reasonable merman." he said. He then moved out of the shadows and towards his children, glaring at them, adding, "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Anna and her brothers looked a little terrified at seeing their father this angry. They knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but Anna tried to, saying, "But father, I-" "Is it true you rescued four humans from drowning?" Audubon demanded. Hans pleaded with their father on that, saying, "Father, we had to." "Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." Audubon scolded. He then looked at Anna and her brothers with a fatherly/serious look on his face, yelling, "Anna, Hans, Hiro and Tommy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Ten years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Victoria, was killed by a pirate ship. If Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Hiro finally spoke up as he pleaded with their father, protesting, "They would have died." They couldn't believe their father could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that they loved Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi? But Audubon couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his children, "Four less humans to worry about!" And he flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Anna and her brothers angry; as always, their father judged a person before he even knew what they were like. Tommy then snapped at him, "You don't even know them!" Their father wasn't there to see Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know them? I don't have to know them; they're all the same!" Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy swam next to Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi's sides of the five-figure statues, hiding behind his back as Audubon described humans, including Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi, with much venom and distaste in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in their eyes, Anna and her brothers couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, Anna shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the cave, "FATHER, WE LOVE THEM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out. She and the three merboys shrank behind the statues, with covering her mouth. Eddie covered his head with his hands as he hid, as did Bill, John, and Max, all knowing what would happen next. Audubon’s eyes grew wide with shock. He was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, "No!" His shock turned to anger at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his children, as if they had lost their minds, "Have you lost your senses completely? They're humans, you're merpeople!" Anna and her brothers hid behind the statues' backsides as they held on to the shoulders. They had heard what their father had said, but then they remembered what Kristoff and his sisters had said to them. They had told them that they liked them for who they were, and that maybe their father was wrong about both Humans and Merpeople not getting along. However, Anna replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she and her brothers had said and what they thought now. "I don't care!" Anna shouted. "That goes double for me!" Hans added. "Me too!" Hiro agreed. "Me three!" Tommy agreed. Audubon growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy with much fury in his eyes, and he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Anna, I am going to get through to you and your brothers!" Audubon snarled coldly, "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Audubon pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that they, Bill, John, and Max collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. They tried to reason with their father. "Father!" Anna begged. But their father wouldn't listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Hans pleaded, "No!" "No, please!" Hiro begged. He destroyed more and more, with Eddie, Bill, John, and Max, but mostly Anna and her brothers watching helpless as they tried to plead to him even more. They couldn't take it anymore as they swam up to him, with Tommy pleading, "Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it!" But they saw that he still wouldn't listen to them. But he then saw that his attention was drawn to something else. They looked to where their father was looking and saw the statues of Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi. They then realized those were what their father was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked them the most. They couldn't let those get destroyed, so they turned towards their father as they pleaded one more time in unison, "Father/Dad/Daddy, nooo!!" But it went unheard as Audubon shot at the statues. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy shielded their eyes as the statues exploded with tremendous light and energy. They were unable to shield their eyes as they looked to where the statues were, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. Anna, Hiro, and Tommy crashed to the ground, got on their tail knees, covered their faces, and started to cry. As for Hans, he started going around them, giving them comfort. Audubon was about to say something to his children, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness and guilt as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything else to say to them in order to apologize, he swam away, leaving them to cry and the prince to comfort them. Bill, John, Max, and Eddie came out of their hiding spots as they saw Audubon leave the cave. The four then turned their attention to Anna, Hiro, and Tommy who were still weeping and Hans who were patting them on the backs in comfort. Eddie could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he scuttled over to them as he tried to apologize to them, saying, "Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, I . . ." "Please!" Anna sniffled. Hans told Eddie while comforting his younger sister and brothers, "Leave us alone." "We don't wanna see anybody." Hiro added between sobs. "Just go away." Tommy sobbed. He and the others wanted to be alone. Br'er Rabbit felt very depressed. He, Bill, John, and Max sadly walked out of the grotto. Anna and her younger brothers continued weeping while their older brother hugged them in comfort. Their human collection, especially the statues, was so important to then! It meant the world to them! And their father had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke the children's hearts and their spirits! Will they be repaired? Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy didn't know. As the four left, two more appeared. Brutus and Nero were glancing back and forth between them and the consoling prince, the sobbing princess, and their younger brothers in the room, both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Destruction of X's Grotto